glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Glory and Gore
Glory and Gore is a song originally by Lorde. It was sung by New Directions in the seventh episode of the first season, Glory & Gore. Lyrics Drew There's a humming in the restless summer air. And we're slipping off the course that we prepared But in all chaos, there is calculation. Dropping glasses just to hear them break. Libretta (Alyssa and Angie) You've been drinking like the world was gonna end (It didn't) Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend (Go figure) It's clear that someone's gotta go. We mean it but I promise we're not mean Valerie (New Directions Girls) And the cry goes out. (Ooh) They lose their minds for us. And how it plays out (Ooh) Now we're in the ring. And we're coming for blood New Directions Boys(New Directions Girls) (Oh, oh) You could try and take us (Oh-oh) But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager (Oh-oh) But secretly they're saviors New Directions Glory and gore go hand in hand That's why we're making headlines New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls) (Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us (Oh-oh) But victory's contagious Alyssa (Libretta and Valerie) Delicate in every way but one (The swordplay) God knows we like archaic kinds of fun (The old way) Chance is the only game I play with, baby. We let our battles choose us Angie (New Directions Girls) And the cry goes out. (Ooh) They lose their minds for us. And how it plays out (Ooh) Now we're in the ring. And we're coming for blood New Directions Girls(New Directions Boys) (Oh, oh) You could try and take us (Oh-oh) But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager (Oh-oh) But secretly they're saviors New Directions Glory and gore go hand in hand That's why we're making headlines New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys) (Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us (Oh-oh) But victory's contagious Jason No-one round here's good at keeping their eyes closed. The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises, we'll always win at this. I don't ever think about death. It's alright if you do, it's fine Aspen We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves. Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes Wide awake in bed, words in my brain. "Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?" Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls) (Oh, oh) You could try and take us (Oh-oh) But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!) Everyone a rager (Oh-oh) But secretly they're saviors New Directions Glory and gore go hand in hand That's why we're making headlines New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys) (Oh! Oh!) You could try and take us (Oh-oh) But victory's contagious Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Category:Songs Sung By Alyssa Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Angie Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Aspen Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Drew Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Jason Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Libretta Holland Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas